


We made a pretty pair (of panties)

by lazarusthefirst



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, Panties Kink, just go with it, season 4 fuckery, steve gets ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You gonna put them in an evidence bag or put ‘em on?’ Steve quipped, as Danny held out the yellow and white lace panties for Steve’s inspection, looking incredulous.<br/>Danny shrugged, tossing them aside. ‘Wouldn’t be the first time.’<br/>Steve didn’t startle, the bus just went over a speed bump.<br/>‘Rough ride,’ Danny said, one eyebrow raised.<br/>Steve cleared his throat and crossed his legs for the rest of the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We made a pretty pair (of panties)

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in 4x06 with the panties on the bus kind of created a new kink for me. I shamelessly abused the Rolling Stones and I didn't write Cath in but it's 6am and this just happened ok. 
> 
> In which Steve has a serious thing for lace panties. Specifically, the idea of them on Danny's bammin slammin booty.

Whatever was blaring out of the oversized speakers on the bus was not music, Steve decided, as he tried to sit comfortably. It was noise. In fact, it wasn’t even noise. It was bad, accidental, harmful ear radiation in the form of decibels.

‘Can you believe people listen to this?’ he grumbled at Danny, who was sitting opposite him, looking more at ease. His attempt to sound coolly disdainful fell short on account of the fact that he had to yell over the bass that was making his spine vibrate.

Danny rolled his eyes. ‘Just pretend it’s gunfire, Steven,’ he said, dryly. ‘A new kind of gunfire. You like that kind of noise, right?’ Steve gave him a look as Danny stretched his arms out over the back of the seat. The new position didn’t last long, as Danny’s fingers encountered something unexpected on the back of the couch.

‘You gonna put them in an evidence bag or put ‘em on?’ Steve quipped, as Danny held out the yellow and white lace panties for Steve’s inspection, looking incredulous.

Danny shrugged, tossing them aside. ‘Wouldn’t be the first time.’

Steve didn’t startle, the bus just went over a speed bump.

‘Rough ride,’ Danny said, one eyebrow raised.

Steve cleared his throat and crossed his legs for the rest of the journey.

 

It wasn’t a _thing_ , ok? And if it was, it certainly wasn’t a guy thing. Or even a Danny thing. It was a … panties thing.

Steve had lived his whole goddamn life getting laid in a rush between tours with the Navy. Most ladies there didn’t have time to shop at Victoria’s Secret (or _wherever_ ) and if they did, then they clearly decided on comfort over, uh, less comfort, while on duty. It made sense. Even Cath hadn’t bothered with anything more daring than brightly coloured bras and underwear. She said lace made her itch and all those fancy bras were so expensive anyways. Steve didn’t care – I mean it got to a stage where it was more about the contents of the package than the paper it was wrapped in, right? – but he still DVR’d the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show and watched it at 3am when there was absolutely no chance of Danny sneaking through his front door and getting an eyeful of Steve getting an eyeful of all that silk and satin.

So yeah, Steve liked panties. It wasn’t a goddamn crime.

And maybe Danny holding those panties he found on the bus had given him one or two impure thoughts, but it was allowed, ok? His was a stressful line of work. Like Joe used to say, whatever keeps the demons away.

Steve wasted a lot of time and energy trying to think of a way to bring up the topic again – professional curiosity, nothing more - but is there ever really a good time to ask your coworker and best friend if he habitually wears women’s underwear? (And if so, could Steve see?)

Of course, Danny beat him to it.

He was having breakfast at Danny’s place when an early call came in. He tended to drive to Danny’s place on the pretext of  driving him to work, and then stealing Danny’s keys and getting in the Camaro before Danny had a chance to say no. If he relied on Danny to pick him up, sometimes Danny would “forget him”.

‘Damn,’ Steve muttered, letting his toast fall back on to his plate.

‘Come on, we’ll eat and run,’ Danny said, grabbing his gun and badge.

‘Buttery fingers,’ Steve mumbled through his food.

‘Here.’ Danny thrust a handful of bright pink things at Steve, who held them up incredulously. ‘You seen my keys?’

‘No, I have not seen your keys,’ lied Steve. Then he blinked. ‘Uh, something you’re trying to tell me, babe?’

‘What?’ Danny whirled while trying to find his keys (they were already in Steve’s pocket). Steve gestured to the ‘pretty princess’ pink napkins on the table.

‘Oh, yeah. Grace had a bunch of ‘em after Halloween. I used some to wipe up some spilled beer, they’re frigging awesome.’

‘Right,’ Steve said, doubtfully, as he wrapped up his toast. ‘Sure.’

‘Steve, for someone so apparently secure in his masculinity, you sure do have a thing about pink,’ Danny muttered, patting down his pockets distractedly. ‘Where are my goddamn _keys_ …’

‘Hey, I’m secure,’ Steve said, standing up. ‘I’m not the one who wears women’s underwear, is all I’m saying.’

Danny straightened. ‘ _What_?’

Steve hesitated. ‘The other night, on the bus. With the … the panties. You said it wouldn’t be your first time.’ He tried to sound as flippant as possible, but as usual he failed in the face of Danny’s frank, no-nonsense expression.

Steve worried for a moment that he’d blown it. Danny eyed him curiously, and took a few steps forward until Steve was fighting down a blush. He stared at him defiantly, and then in honest-to-god terror as Danny slipped a hand into Steve’s pocket.

‘You are such a deflector,’ Danny muttered, pulling the keys out of Steve’s pocket. ‘And a terrible liar. Let’s go.’ He poked Steve in the chest. ‘I’m driving.’

Steve exhaled a shaky breath he’d apparently been holding for ten years.

 

‘I swear, I thought that guy was gonna throw up all over himself,’ Danny chuckled later, as they drove away from the crime scene.

Steve smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

‘You were just a tad bit hard on him,’ Danny continued. ‘I mean, I know he wouldn’t tell you where he stole the car, but man, there were marks on his face from where you pushed it into the concrete, and a circle on his temple from the gun, did you see that?’

Steve shrugged.

Danny shook his head. ‘You’re an animal,’ he said, calmly, shifting a little in his seat and resting his head back.

Steve opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, then decided no, never. Put it out of your damn mind, McGarrett.

‘You’ve got aneurysm face,’ Danny commented. Steve bristled.

‘No, I don’t,’ retorted.

‘Yes, you do,’ Danny replied, firmly. ‘You look like you’ve got a stick up your ass. Come on, what is it?’

‘There’s nothing! I just – ‘ Steve floundered, shrugging and shaking his head, mouth trying to find the words. ‘I just have all these images now, ok?’

‘Images, what? What the hell are you talking about? What, did something scare you? Are you freaking out right now?’ Danny’s response was predictable and made Steve want to hurl.

‘Well, I didn’t know you were claustrophobic, and it turns out I also didn’t know you routinely shop in the women’s underwear section, and it’s screwing with my image of you, ok?’

It was out and all over the car before Steve could stop it.

‘Is _that_ what this is about?’ Danny demanded. ‘What, you think I’m a cross-dresser or something?’

‘No – I … ?’ Steve wasn’t expected this route, but he steered towards it eagerly. ‘I mean, it’s ok, if you are, you know.’

Danny ran a hand through his hair. ‘Steve. You moron, shut up. My god, I meant that I’d worn _Rachel’s_ underwear a couple of times – you know, for fun. Fun, you remember fun, right?’

‘Yes, ha ha,’ Steve growled.

‘She dared me, back when we were younger, before we had Grace. She dared me to wear her underwear to work, so I did, because I am a man who is confident and secure in his masculinity and is not affected by the clothes I put on my back.’ Danny cleared his throat. ‘Or other, ah, places.’

Steve swallowed, hard. There were a few moments of silence in the car.

‘So what colour were they?’

‘Shut up.’

‘No come on, I mean were they pink or black or - ’

‘I can’t remember, you think I can remember that?’

‘Well what did they feel like? I mean, was it comfortable - ’

‘Are you in the market for some lace, Steven?’ Danny asked, exasperated.

Steve chuckled, relaxing. ‘Maybe I am, Danno.’

 

Danny’s birthday falls on the last day of November, and since Steve is constantly channeling the spirits of a thousand dead grandmothers (Danny’s words) he buys Danny’s birthday and Christmas presents in one go, right around the start of the month.

He was going to wait until Christmas to get a themed pair, but nervous anticipation got the better of him. So when he showed up on Danny’s doorstep roughly two minutes before they had to leave for work, carrying a dark green gift bag, it was to the accompaniment of a butterfly rave in his stomach.

‘Happy birthday!’ he almost shouted when Danny opened the door. Danny jumped, looking disheveled, but smiled when Steve held out the bag proudly.

‘Thanks babe,’ he said quietly, taking the bag. ‘But it’s not my birthday.’

‘Sure it is,’ Steve said. They’d had this discussion before.

‘Nah,’ Danny said quickly, leaving the bag on the hall table.

‘Danny - ’

‘Shut up and help me find my key.’

‘Your keys are right there,’ Steve said, pointing to the little silver bundle beside the gift bag.

‘Oh wow, really, thanks because I never thought of looking there,’ Danny said, bordering on snappy. ‘My key, my car key. It’s not on the ring.’

‘Oh yeah,’ said Steve, as though he’d just remembered. He dug into his pocket as Danny glared at him.

The Camaro beeped cheerfully back at him, unlocked.

‘Love that sound,’ Steve said, happily. Danny slammed the door and snatched the key out of his hand.

‘If it has to be my birthday then I get to drive,’ he said, stalking to the driver’s side, but Steve could tell he was amused. Something in his eyes when he looked at Steve briefly over the roof of the car. Danny wasn’t the easiest guy to read, but Steve knew him by heart.

Danny refused to acknowledge that he was getting older. He bore well wishes from Chin and Max with good grace, accepted gifts with a smile, even ate some cake at his totally-a-surprise happy birthday singsong, attended also by Cath and Kamekona. In true Danny fashion, he wasn’t celebrating it, laughing off everyone’s teasing about him bringing on middle age by refusing to celebrate youth.

‘You keep me young, Kamekona,’ Danny said, smiling. ‘Chasing after you, that keeps me young.’

‘You’ll win that race, brah,’ Kamekona laughed, on his second slice of cake.

‘That’s the plan,’ murmured Danny, catching Steve’s eye. There was a sparkle in it that Steve didn’t usually associate with Danny’s birthdays. Maybe the grumpiest birthday naysayer in the world was changing his tune.

‘Wanna grab a drink tonight?’ Steve asked him as they were packing up for the day. Danny had wrapped up the rest of the cake; he was going to drop it off at Rachel’s for Grace, who always had a present for him and didn’t share Danny’s birthday negativity.

‘Nah, I’m beat,’ Danny said, as though it were just any other night, which was bullshit, because Danny usually took any excuse to go out. ‘Anything to not be in my crappy apartment,’ he’d say.

So Steve’s lack of complaint threw up a red light.

‘Wow, didn’t expect to win that one,’ Danny said, putting the white cardboard box into a plastic bag, trying not to disturb the pink ribbon they’d put on it, probably because he knew Grace would love it.

Steve shrugged, slipping the last of his files into his desk drawer. He followed Danny out and locked the door behind him. ‘I just can’t wait to see your face when you open your present, that’s all.’

‘Ah well, you’re gonna be waiting a long time then buddy. No way I’m opening it in front of you.’

‘Oh come on,’ Steve complained, taking advantage of Danny’s full hands and plucking the keys out of his pocket.

‘No, Steve, we do this every year. Why do you think all these are still in their bags?’ he said, gesturing to the gifts from Chin and Max he was carrying in his other hand. ‘I hate opening gifts in front of people.’

‘You are a birthday Scrooge.’

‘And you’re annoying,’ Danny said. Steve grinned as he opened the door for him. Danny shuffled past carrying his presents and as he did, Steve couldn’t help looking at his ass, wondering what it would look like wearing Steve’s present.

 

The next day, Steve almost drove straight to work without stopping off at Danny’s. He sat in his truck in his own driveway, debating his route. Straight to work? Or pick up Danny?

Eventually he wound up where he knew he would. Danny was locking his front door just as Steve was pulling up, and nearly ran to the car before Steve could even open the door.

‘We are taking your truck for once, and you are going to shut up about it,’ he said, slamming the door behind him.

Steve raised his hands in defense. ‘Fine, that’s fine,’ he said, smiling just a little. He started the engine and pulled out, heart thrumming with anticipation.

‘Thanks for the gift, by the way,’ Danny said, about five minutes later.

Steve nodded. ‘No problem.’

A few moments of silence passed.

‘ _Goats Head Soup_ , it’s ah - ’ Danny cleared his throat quietly. ‘It’s a great album. Really good. Good to have it on vinyl. It’s very … yeah. Thanks.’

Steve nodded again, biting the inside of his lip.

Maybe ten seconds passed where it felt like they were both holding their breath.

‘You’re an asshole,’ Danny said quietly, and Steve couldn’t keep it in. He burst out laughing, shoulders shaking, as he sensed rather than saw the reluctant grin spread across Danny’s face.

‘You’re sick, you’re not funny, and there’s something wrong with you,’ Danny continued as Steve struggled to control himself.

‘Come on man, you can’t tell me you didn’t see that coming,’ Steve protested, wiping his eyes. They were stopped in traffic, thank god, because Steve’s hands were shaking, and not entirely for all the same reasons.

‘No, actually, it was quite a surprise,’ Danny disagreed, sounding amused. His fingers were tapping out a quiet pattern on the window ledge of the car door.

‘Well, I hope you like them,’ Steve said, biting his lip to keep from laughing again. He hoped his previous bout hadn’t sounded as shaky and hysterical as he felt.

‘Oh, I do,’ Danny said, casually.

Steve’s brain was a little slow in picking that one up.

‘What?’

‘I said I do like them, Steve,’ Danny said evenly. He was looking straight ahead.

Steve’s brain was about a mile back and racing to catch up.

‘You like them?’

‘Yep.’

‘Huh. Well, ok then.’

‘Ok.’

Steve had driven terrain in war-torn jungle that had felt more steady than the paved road he drove to work on, and all because of the thought of Danny sitting in Steve’s truck right next to him, within touching distance, and wearing black lace panties with a red bow on the front.

He refused to contemplate the idea that he was also wearing the sheer chemise and garters that came with it. Despite what Danny said, he really liked his truck, and he didn’t want to wreck it.

The day was almost a complete bust. Steve tried to be professional, but realistically he let Chin and Danny do most of the work while he tried to get his shit together. He couldn’t not think about what this meant. Danny wasn’t flaunting himself _at all_. He hadn’t teased Steve, he hadn’t told anyone, and apart from in the car, he hadn’t so much as mentioned it to Steve. Furthermore, he refused to acknowledge Steve’s obvious inner turmoil. He acted so oblivious that it was obvious that he knew.  
So while Steve grappled with the fact that he may have just outed himself to the only person he cared about knowing, Danny sashayed around HQ like he didn’t give a damn.

Steve went to lunch early, by himself. He claimed he needed to go to the bank, which was the worst lie in the world, because everyone knew he hated the bank and did it all online (hatred of queues and the bank teller trumping hatred of the Internet, probably the one time that happened in Steve’s life). He just needed some goddamn time away from Danny’s offensive butt all wrapped up in lace that Steve had picked out. It was by far the most awkward situation he’d ever gotten himself into and his pants felt too tight all day.

He ate lunch at a small sandwich bar, out of the way and somewhere he’d never been before. He chewed moodily on his grilled cheese and wondered how he’d get through the rest of the day when all he wanted to do was get Danny horizontal and take off every scrap of his clothing with his teeth. Right down to the underwear. That, he’d leave on. At first.

It was a hard truth to stomach on your lunch break, that you wanted to fuck your best friend. He was gonna get indigestion.

 

‘So Steve, you wanna come over tonight? I wanna give your birthday present a try.’

Steve dropped every single file in his hands. While he scrambled around on the floor trying to get each page back into it’s individual folder, Chin and Danny chattered over his head.

‘What did he get you?’

‘Rolling Stones album, on vinyl. He’s not a fan, but I feel like I can really show him the light, you know?’

‘Aw yeah, the Stones are great. Which album?’

‘ _Goats Head Soup_. Great songs. One of my favourites. I really want to show Steve certain aspects of it. I mean, it’s great at face value, but you really need to explore it, you know? Really … sink your teeth in.’

‘Yeah,’ Chin agreed, enthusiastically. Steve felt sweat on the back of his neck.

‘So many angles to such a great … album,’ Danny sighed, accidentally on purpose knocking Steve’s fumbling hand with the toe of his shoe. His thigh brushed off Steve’s shoulder, and Steve genuinely believed he got hard from just that. He abandoned the rest of the files; they’d still be there in the morning.

‘I just remembered, I have to go right now,’ Steve said, straightening as best he could. ‘And you need a lift, right Danny?’ He looked at Danny’s face, innocent expression fixed, and prayed his own didn’t look like he was desperately trying to prevent a full-blown erection, which he was.

A slow smile spread across Danny’s face. One side of his mouth quirked up more than the other as he considered Steve. His eyes sparkled. Steve felt ill.

‘Yeah, sure,’ he said casually. He turned to Chin. ‘We’re gonna head off. Give that record a good listening to.’

Chin smiled, oblivious. ‘Sounds good. See you guys tomorrow?’

‘Sure,’ Danny replied. Steve was already at the door. ‘I don't know if we'll get any sleep, though. I feel like this could change Steve's life, he's gonna love it.’

 

Steve broke every single speed limit and ran every stop sign on the way home. Apparently Danny was finally feeling the tension, because he didn’t even complain.

The silence was broken only once.

‘My place,’ Danny said, as Steve flicked on his indicator to go left. Steve looked at him, and then instantly regretted it. Danny’s pupils were blown, and there was a delicate flush on the tips of his ears and on the parts of his chest that his open-necked shirt exposed.

‘What?’ He licked his lips; his mouth was completely dry.

Danny raised his eyebrows. ‘Well, that’s where the record is, right? Turn right.’

Steve didn’t hesitate aain; he flicked the indicator down, praying that Danny was just fucking with him.

Danny beat him to the front door, and had trouble getting the key in, mainly because Steve was breathing down his neck, fingers twitching.

‘Pretty eager for that music,’ Steve muttered, as Danny finally got the key in.

‘Yeah, well, what can I say, it’s a great album,’ Danny snapped.

Steve didn’t even let Danny turn on the lights. As soon as he turned around, Steve was there, fingers digging into his hips and pulling Danny flush against him. Their faces were close; they breathed each other in, air heavy with pure lust. Their noses brushed together, lips so close it was agonizing. He had him right here, in his arms, and Steve still wanted to eliminate every inch of space between them. Get closer, always closer. Danny’s hands tugged gently at Steve’s shirt, keeping them apart just a little. Infuriating. Steve could taste his own desire, hot on his tongue. His whole body thrummed with the need to move, to pin Danny down and get acquainted with every fucking bit of him. He wanted to hear what Danny sounded like right before he came. He wanted to see what buttons he’d have to press, and how hard, before Danny was a shaking, writhing mess beneath his hand. And god, did he want to see what Danny looked like all wrapped up in lace and silk and beautiful, delicate colours in all the places Steve wanted to put his mouth.

Danny breathed his name and Steve shivered, right on the edge of coming completely apart under Danny’s light touch.

And then, unbelievably, Danny was pulling away. Steve made a noise of confusion and Danny huffed a small laugh.

‘Would you wait just five goddamn minutes?’ he said, moving away. The house was still in darkness, but Danny flicked on a small light further away. Steve regained vision just in time to see Danny disappear into his bedroom.

He spun around and ran a hand through his hair. Then both hands. He shucked his jacket, then his shoes, but was too nervous to do anything else. Socks? Would that be weird? Where should he put them? He felt like a teenager at prom. But no teenager had ever gotten this lucky.

He became aware of soft sounds of music echoing from the other room. English rock and roll. Mostly crap, but Steve vaguely recognized this one, or he would have if his brain had been firing on even half it’s normal cylinders.

_‘Baby, baby, I’ve been so sad since you’ve been gone …’_

‘Steve.’

He jumped, way too wired. A hundred, a thousand gunfights he’d been in, fist fights, fights for his life, and his adrenalin had never reached these levels, never ever, because holy _shit_ , he’d never seen Danny standing there with that look in his eye, with really bad English blues rock playing in the background. Fuck. Steve went rock hard.

Yeah, he was wearing the chemise, and the garters. The silk flowed over his body and brushed off his slim hips. The bodice was lined with tiny white lace, that set off the beautiful red flush all over Danny’s chest. A black garter encircled one thigh, and Steve ached to get his teeth around it.

The black panties looked as goddamn good as he knew they would. Better than in his mind. Better than on the model in the catalogue. This had to be a fucking dream.

Danny’s cock, fully hard, made the most tantalizing bulge against the fabric. Delicate black lace wrapped below his hips, a single dark line against his golden skin making the most mind-melting contrast. Danny’s golden happy trail disappeared just above the tiny red bow on the front of the panties. Steve’s brain was a box of exploding fireworks.

_‘If I ever get back to Fun City, girl, I’m gonna make you scream all night_. _’_

‘You just gonna stand there or what?’ Danny said, snark ruined by the tremor in his voice – his composure slipped just a little, his eyes blinked and mouth twitched like he wanted to ask ‘Is this all right?’ – and Steve was gone.

He was across the room in a heartbeat, and this time there was no space between them. He crushed their lips together, one hand on the back of his head and the other sliding down and around to grab his hip again. He felt the line of the panties against his fingers, and groaned deep in his throat as he hooked his fingers underneath, pulling slightly and then letting it snap back. Danny bit his lip, gently, and then kissed him hungrily, already grinding his body against Steve’s.

He allowed Danny to pull him into the bedroom, pulling off his own clothes and not caring where they went anymore. He broke away from Danny just to get another look at him.

‘Why don’t you take a picture,  it’ll - ’

‘Don’t tempt me,’ breathed Steve, seriously. Danny blinked, and then almost jumped on him.

They fell backwards on to the bed, Steve getting his fingers under the panty line again, running his hands over Danny’s smooth skin, feeling the tickle of hair and the little goosebumps he raised as he traced all over, brushing his thumb over the damp bulge at the front.

He slid his hands up Danny’s body, over the slip. He kissed his nipple through the fabric, first one then the other, and then bit gently at one, feeling his cock start to leak as Danny moaned. He felt the vibration on his own bare chest.

His hand slid up to Danny’s neck. Keeping one hand palming at Danny’s cock, he leaned over him and started sucking a hickey right on to his collarbone. Danny writhed and gasped underneath him, hands pressing against his back, his arms, his ass. One hand found his cock and Steve bucked into the touch, helpless.

There was sweat, and slick precome on their fingers, and they moaned and rocked into each other’s touches. Danny bit Steve’s lip and Steve left grazes down Danny’s thighs. Their cocks brushed off one another, the friction a waking dream. Every cell in Steve’s body felt ready to burst. He kissed Danny hard, like he’d always wanted to, determined to make up for every day he hadn’t. Danny kissed him like he’d been doing it forever.

‘I don’t know whether to take these off or leave them on,’ he breathed against Danny’s cheek as he jerked him off underneath the fabric.

‘Anything that gets your mouth down there,’ Danny panted, arching his back, pushing into Steve’s hand. Steve maneuvered his body until he was crouched over Danny, and pushed the fabric to the side. He took Danny’s slick cock in his hand and didn’t even bother trying to remember what to do, because all thought went out the window when he felt Danny nosing at Steve’s own cock. He dipped his head and took as much of Danny into his mouth as he could, shuddering as he felt Danny do the same. He had one hand on Danny’s thigh to keep him pinned down, but the other was wrapped around one of the garters, now damp in his hand. Danny, wrapped up and decorated. Danny, opening up for him and letting him touch what he wanted. Danny, on every inch of his body.

He had to lift his head as he felt his orgasm build, afraid he would collapse. His hand jerked Danny at roughly the same sloppy pace he’d been working at until his orgasm rolled over him and made his breath catch and his vision turn to stars. He grabbed Danny’s thigh and buried his head in the V of his hips as he rode it out, chest heaving. Danny had come halfway through as Steve’s grip had tightened; it was on Steve’s hand and face.

He attempted to clean himself up, but Danny beat him to it. Breathing heavily, flushed and looking like he’d just run ten miles in the heat, he pulled the chemise off over his head and crawled over Steve, wiping his face and neck gently. It was filthy; the black showed every bit. Steve loved it.

Steve pressed their lips together again as they tumbled slowly backwards, Danny pressed against his chest again. His hands couldn’t help but stray to his hips, playing with the black fabric. He nuzzled against Danny’s neck as he curled up with him, breathing in the familiar scents of Danny and sex, odd but definitely not unpleasant in the same room together.

‘Commander McGarrett, I do believe you have a kink,’ Danny murmured.

‘You figure?’ Steve mumbled back, and he loved the way their bodies felt pressed together when they laughed. It was almost as good as the way they had sex. Almost.

_‘Yeah, you’re a star fucker star fucker star fucker star fucker star.’_ The record had come back around to the same song. 

‘This music is terrible,’ Steve commented, sleepily.

‘This music turns me on,’ Danny replied, one leg sliding over Steve’s.  He could feel the garter rubbing against his skin.

‘Guess I made a good choice then.’

‘Yeah. Seriously good call on the birthday presents, babe. Can’t wait for the Christmas edition.’

Neither could Steve. He drifted off to sleep happy in the knowledge that Victoria’s Secret did an extensive Christmas range. Maybe he could even get bells. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Stones' "Star Star Starfucker". 
> 
> Kisses for my beautiful tropical fish beta extraordinaire [Autumn](http://autumnsedai.tumblr.com/) who has to put up with this nonsense. As always, I'm on [tumblr](http://coulsonsangels.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/coulsonsangels/)


End file.
